


Hunting the Predators

by Lucy_Ely07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, Bill the demon, Gravity Fall Hunter High, Hunter!Pines, I'll add more as I go, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ely07/pseuds/Lucy_Ely07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper never really wanted to become a hunter, after all, he never was one for heroics. But maybe if he became one, he'd find out more about what is haunting his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of A new Semester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihavealotoffandomsilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/gifts).



> Dedicated to Ihavealotoffandomsilove. 
> 
> Thank you also to my friends, Trin and Julie for all your support.
> 
> The start is anti climatic ofcourse, in the next chapter it'll explain why they were sent to school XD

There are many ways to become renowned to the public; get rich, invent something useful, help people, you know, the basics. The Pines Family though wasn’t known to the public, but to what hides within society. Monster, demons and anomalies live within human society to either make piece or cause mayhem. Stanford and Stanley Pines were known as the best in the hunter’s world, some even say they could be called ‘heroes’. Now, being involved with heroes, even by blood, doesn’t mean that the next batch of twins would follow their footsteps.

Dipper Pines was never one for heroics, never even wanted to follow their Family’s ways. Then there was his older twin sister, Mabel Pines.

That girl had the energy to last for the both of them. She has this vision of being the best and first huntress to rule the hunter’s association, like how their Great Uncle or Gruncle Ford came atop it. Usually, a brother should be worried that their sibling might get hurt but not in Dipper’s case.

He knew what his twin was capable of and getting killed by a Gremoblin is not one them. But taking on a pack of wayward trolls is a different situation. There was only one option left, escape.

"This should teach you to check your aim next time!” Dipper yelled, trying to raise his voice enough to make his words audible.

Trolls were annoying, not weren’t they just pesky rascal but they tend to be real loud when running after you.

His grip tightened on his sister’s waist as her familiar, a large pink boar name Waddles, jumped over some fallen trees.

“That was an accident. You know I suck at magic.” Mabel tried to look behind them, some of the trolls stopped going after them but a few handfuls were still there.

“Dammit!” “How did you get me to agree coming with you to the dark forest, again?!” A scream came out of his mouth as he felt the boar go faster without warning. The older brunette let out a laugh, from both her brother’s scream and how much she was having fun. “It was either this or drinking my left over Mabel juice.”

From a distance, a small cliff could be seen past the greeneries of the forest. A playful smirk fell on her face before warning her brother. “Hold on, Dipdop!”

Waddles let out a whine as Mabel gave him a boost of magical power. A gust of dust formed behind them as the boar sped up, despite his large body.

“Let’s go, Waddles!” The owner said before letting go of the reigns and putting both her hands up. Dipper yelled “MABEL!” in complete fear while he started praying to whatever celestial being watching them to not let them die.

**_ 'Don’t look down.' _ **

A voice in his mind warned which caused him to look below. Under them was a river and a fall so high that the male swore it would be an insta-death if they crashed. 

He cursed before closing his eyes fully and feeling a few drops of tears on his eyes. 

Waddles took most of the impact as he used his legs to absorb it. Mabel pet his head and rewarded his hard work with a few treats and some compliments like ‘What a good widdle piggy’. 

Meanwhile, Dipper still had his hands around her waist with eyes closed shut and continuous mumbling of ‘I’m Dead. I’m so Dead. I had so much to live for’. 

The trolls were left on the other side of the area, fighting internally whether or not they should take their chances or just give up which they did after minutes passed. 

“They’re gone, bro bro.” She took off the hands on her waist and jumped down her mount. Without her owner riding her, the familiar decided that he had to return to his original size, this caused the frightened male to fall on the ground on his ass. 

Dipper really wasn’t much for adventure. He likes it better if the monsters and fighting remained in his novels but being in the Pines family, that’s unlikely. 

Their very name spelled adventure and he knows it. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t involved in all this hunting business. 

**_ 'But you are. We both know that you are.'  _ **

He shook his head then stood up. Dust covered his uniform and he let out an annoyed grunt. 

“School hasn’t started yet and I already ruined my new clothes.”

“Lighten up, Dipper. Just use one of your spells to clean it off, while you’re at it, a portal back to school.” Mabel grabbed her familiar from the ground then dusted his adorable body. She snuggled with the boar and even went as far as kissing the Waddles' nose. 

The younger twin could only roll his eyes. It wasn’t a surprise that she didn’t to do it. After all, she didn’t have enough mana or concentration to cast such a high level spell. 

He lets out a long exhale, clearing his mind. Usually, people require reciting some long Latin spell but not him. He opened his eyes which was closed shut a moment ago, a black void swirling rather than pupils. His hand slowly raised as a rift emerged from nowhere. 

On the other side was an empty hall way, Mabel jumped first. Dipper followed then closed the portal behind them. He snapped his fingers and the dust on both of their clothes got blown away. The once empty orbs went back to its mocha color after blinking. 

The bell rang exactly as they deemed themselves ready for school. They ran towards their first class. The twins were relieved that they weren’t late for AP Magic class.

Before you laugh, there is such a thing as AP Magic class in Gravity Falls High, the only school that teaches young hunters of the future generations. 

In the classroom were other teens that were a few years older than them. They took a seat in the empty chairs on the front, feeling awkward on how they seemed so out of place. 

Dipper pretended not to mind it as he brought out one of his school books while Mabel immediately got her phone from and was texting with her friends.

The male twin felt a burning gaze on his back as he flipped the page to continue what he was reading. Robbie frowned when the obviously younger boy ignored his glare. 

He approached the reading boy with two others. “Hey, Nate, check it. There are some kids here.” He pushed Dipper’s hat of his head, but the brunette simply ignored. 

“I know, right? Lee, you think we should show them where the kid’s area is?” Nate takes the book from the boy. When he saw what book it was, he let out an amused whistle. “Isn’t this for big boys? Why does a kid like you have it?”

Dipper stands from his desk and tries to get back the item, but he was smaller compared to them and could hardly reach it. 

Mabel lets go of her phone, enraged. She kicks the older teen’s knees which got her a yelp from him. “Give it back.” Lee raises a brow at her. “Look who’s fighting back.” He bends over to her eye level.

“And if we don’t want to?” 

Mabel’s eyes started to glow pink as Waddles stood up from his sleeping position. That stance looked familiar. 

Dipper stopped his twin before she did anything rash. “It is fine, Mabel. We don’t want to get in trouble in our first day or else.” He didn’t move his head but looked at the still closed door of the classroom. 

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. A nod showed her understanding of what consequences a fight would bring and stopped her familiar from attacking. When Robbie saw the small pig-looking-boar, he laughed and so did his two minions. 

“That’s your familiar?!” They were just begging for a fight and the twins would have loved to. 

But a loud crash caught everyone’s attention as an old man wearing a red sweater, black pants and an overused brownish coat opened the door. 

“Take your seats, I won’t say it again!” His voice was loud and ruff also menacing enough to get all the older teens to scurry back to their own desks. The old man adjusted his glasses before placing his papers on the teacher’s table in front of the room. 

He was glaring at the familiar faces of his students before softening his gaze when he saw the twins. “You all already know but I’ll repeat it like every semester. I am Stanford Pines, S-class Hunter and should be called Professor in both inside and outside of the classroom. You’ve at least heard of me a few hundred times along with my twin, Stanley Pines.” 

He slams his hands on his desk. “Unlike him however, I don’t tolerate with wayward rascal for students. The moment I see anyone misbehaving, I want them out of my class. Git. Skedaddle. If I see even one strand of your hair is within this area, beware.” A small crackle of electricity came out of his limbs before pointing it to a student on that back. “And I’m talking about you, Valentino.”

“Y-Yes Sir.” The black haired teen fixed his posture in the uncomfortable seat. 

Stanford clears his throat and starts to walk away from his desk but never leaving the front of the class. “Now this semester, we have some new students.” 

As if on cue, the twins stood up from their desks at the same time. They went side to side to the professor. The old man ruffled their hair, receiving an annoyed huff from them. 

Stanford only chuckled at them and smiled. “Meet my Great nephew and niece. Mabel and Dipper Pines, the youngest students here in the academy to receive advance type training like all of you.” 

“Gruncle Ford! Just because we’re still thirteen doesn’t mean you have to mention we’re the youngest!” The older twin said, scolding the older man. 

Dipper smirked at the display. Sure, he was never for heroics but that didn’t mean he wasn’t walking in the path of a hero but not for the reason his family wanted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

Skipping the other classes and introductions, time flew quickly.

Mabel left in a hurry to meet Candy and Grenda so Dipper was alone. Other students ran to the dorms before their curfews but there were some who didn’t care, despite having only half an hour left.

The sun hasn’t set yet either so why would student start rushing?

It’s because of the monsters. 

Not the one’s parent use their children to go to sleep early, but also not far from it. Dipper sighed as he kept walking at the now empty hallway. Was it 5:30 already?

The only companion he had was his shadow. “Bill, you can come out now.”

The boy said and watched as his shadow behind him move towards the walls then opened a dilated yellow pupil.

**_ 'Hello, Pine Tree.' _ **


	2. Creations and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've updated earlier, I know. Sorry.
> 
> I've been getting sick lately, like way too often. I've been coughing for a week and a half now, I have a runny nose and occasional fever. Plus head aches for some reason. 
> 
> The doctor didn't tell me why though. Just gave me some meds, mom was the one doing all the talking. 
> 
> Anyways, here we are chapter 2.

Two days before they were sent to the academy, the twins were living there not so normal life the way they knew how. Mabel was being thought by Ford about first aids and treatments on poison, Stan was scamming humans as usual and Dipper was once again by himself.

Everyone thought he was weird, Mabel was no exception. He talked to himself when he thought no one was looking, he preferred being alone rather than being with a company and even though surrounded by allies, he never told anyone his secrets. Sometimes, even his own twin questioned what he did in his free time.

They all knew Dipper liked spending his time in the forbidden forest, despite his gruncles' worries. It's been that way since he was a child. No one could figure out how he could come back from such a dangerous area with only small wounds and bruises here and there, hardly threatening his life.

His training came earlier than the more athletic twin, mostly magic and spell casting. But it didn't take long for him to master the skills since he was a prodigy. When it came to weapons, he much prefers archery than sword wielding. Though, his talent for either wasn't lacking. Stanford never told Mabel how much of a genius her twin was because Dipper himself requested it. He was humble and much preferred to pretend to be weak rather than be superior.

When she finally did join in the training, she complained how her brother could be lazy and just read spell books while she has to practice fighting with Stanley. But the excuses the elderly man gave didn't make sense and in the end, she just accepted it and reasoned that it's because he already went through that kind of training.

In truth, the Stans were slightly fearing Dipper. My because of how powerful he was but because he seemed so passive. He didn't care about the Annual Junior Hunter contest or the missions given to them, those were things hunters five years their senior would die for. Yet he acted as if, he had no interests in it and allowed his twin to get all the glory.

As time passed, the young hunter went missing when training came around. He'd return in time for dinner covered in twigs and leaves and scratches all over his body. The younger twin was slipping training to go to the forbidden forest again despite the many warnings of the elderly men.

When they turned 10, Mabel joined in with Dipper's escapades, causing trouble to evey monster they passed. Enraging the Kobolds, stealing the fairy Queen's gems, attacking a siren, stealing a youngling boar from its herd; things that usually got children their age killed in the forest. But nothing bad happened to them. Because the younger of the two would always be the one keeping them in their toes, even if the older insisted she played the part of the hero once again.

Today was a glorious day, since Mabel was busy with helping Gruncle Ford with gathering herbs. He was left alone in the forest, rereading the journal the said elderly man wrote years ago in his golden years. Once in a while, he'd summon his quill and ink to correct the few miswritten information about certain anomalies such as how orc stench drives away there monsters. In truth, it only drives away those below his rank yet attract those who are higher. Meaning, the stench can drive away Mid-E rank monsters like pixies and trolls but attract Low-D monsters like Ogres and Sirens.

Dipper looked up, watching as a few fairies pass in the sky, not minding his presence in the empty clearing. Some of the monsters were used to his presence by now, like High-D rank monster Multibear who'd happily welcome the young boy to his humble abode when he passed. The grass was soft and cushioned his body while his head was elevated by a figure made of shadow.  
"Hey Bill." The brunette asked, grabbing the quill that appeared from thin air.

And dilated yellow pupil opened in the middle of the figure, appearing in what looked like the abdomen. ** _'What is it, Sapling?'_** The echoing voice replied as long talon like hands played with curly locks on his head.

"Hypothetically, is it possible to deflect all magic if rather than making a barrier that reacts to certain elements, make a barrier that scatters mana thus cancelling the spell? So even high level magic will be immune to the defenses of the caster." He suggested before underlining the note in the page that said 'not all magics apply'.

Bill, the shadow hummed, eyes still looking at the small boy laying on his lap or what seemed like it. Shadows don't have legs after all. ** _'Interestingly, that's possible. The concept itself is unique and unheard of, scattering mana. And how about, adding in a feature that cause that raw energy to get absorbed by the caster so that the mana won't essentially return to nature.'_**

"I completely overlooked that!" The boy started to write the idea in the empty space of he page, idealizing the spell to be used in order to create such a barrier.

All his life, Dipper's shadow had its own conscience. Sure, some other hunters had shadows that could talk but hat was only because those were their familiars. There are certain monsters that have shadow camouflage properties but Bill wasn't like those monsters.

Ever since he was born, Bill watched over him like a guardian angel. He was the reason so many calamities didn't affect him, that high level monsters avoided him but until now, the shadows identity is still a mystery. He didn't have any memories before Dipper's birth, all he knew was that it felt right protecting the boy.

The shadow has also been teaching him this even Ford didn't know, things that got him to become more efficient in spell casting, things that allowed him to customize his own spells and things that allowed him to become a prodigy.

Bill doesn't remember where he got the knowledge he had but he knew how to use it for chaos and destruction. He didn't do it though. Instead, he taught Dipper all he knew. Power came along with it, in massive amounts. And this caused people to secretly fear him, his gruncles were an example.

So he did the most obvious thing to hide his potential, pretend he was a weak child who depended on his sister for protection.

"I might create another barrier with the same concept. this time for physical objects without magical influences. After all, orcs may be dumb enough to not learn magic but their hits can really leave one or two bruises." The quill was returned to the interdimensional space from whence it came and Dipper stood up from his position, stretching out his stiff back.

 ** _'Shall we try hunting to check if the barrier works?'_ ** Bill slowly melted, the nonexistent boy going back to its two-dimensional shape on the grassy meadows.

Dipper nods and puts the journal into his dimensional pocket to not lose it. "What do you suggest we hunt today?"

The two went silent for a few seconds, thinking what monster should become today's target. Last time they hunted, they took on a Manticore, High-C rank. It's not like Dipper wasn't used to fighting monsters of that grade, it's already become a hobbies of his.

"How about some lizard men? They tier isn't too high but at least thy know how to cast water spells, plus they also use spears."

**_'Simple and too easy but it's not like we're in the mood for some action so sure, High E ranks it is!'_ **

Finding the monsters weren't that hard if you knew their usual habitats, Lizard men live in areas near large bodies of waters uninhabited by other water elementals. But they are pretty friendly with sprites and love to fight with Sirens for territory. Lately, Mermando has been having problems with a family of lizard men who wants to conquer his waters.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what goes inside those lizards' heads. I mean, so what if they have numbers, Sirens are still two tiers higher than them." He said while avoiding the tree that was in his way.

_**'Its the course of nature, Pine Tree. It's like why you Humans think you can take on S rank Demons through sheer numbers.'** _

Dipper thought about his companion's words. "You have a point." He hears a chuckle from below. "You win this round, Cipher."

 ** _'I always win, Pines. You should know that by know, we've been stuck together for 13 years remember?'_ ** Ah right, Bill's been with him for that long. Everything passed like a blur after all, the training, the hunts and all that.

After a while of running, they reach a large lake near the heart of the forest. The pair were just in time to witness a fight between a small group of Sirens and a larger group of Lizard men.

"Hey, Mermando. You look like you need some help." The boy joked around which earned his a scowl from the Prince. Ever since the incident with Mabel falling for the him, Dipper and the male siren never really moved on. After all, breaking his twin's heart was a topic that he held dear.

The tan siren stabbed his triton to one of the the lizard men that charged at him. "It does seem like that, doesn't it? So are you here to laugh at my predicament or are you actually going to help?"

Dipper raises both his arms while shrugging, pretending like he wasn't lending a hand. This caused Mermando to let out an annoyed puff of air, before returning to the real problem. But he lizard men weren't there anymore. Instead, the human was standing on the other end of the lake with five completely confused serpentines. "Don't misunderstand, I'm not helping you. I just want to try out my new spell." He said before snapping his fingers. A blue mist arose of his feet and erupted a glowing barrier around him.

The scaled men charged at him, two using spells and the others using spears. To their surprise, the water ball disappeared into mist before making contact Dipper and the Spear was deflected. "Oh, it does work." The brunette said in a 'What d'ya know?' tone, hands together in front of him as he grinned. "I'm awesome, right?"

Mermaid knew that the boy was trying to taunt he Lizard men, it worked greatly. They continued to attack him but not getting any results they wanted. Whatever madness the human created, it was working, it usually did. The siren didn't know how but the young male always made the impossible possible.

"I'm getting tired of this." Dipper snapped his fingers, orbs of light gathered behind him. Horror filled the faces of the lizard men before they tried to escape. "Not so fast." His hand pointed towards the retreating monsters, arrows made of light flew towards them. It was a quick death as the scaled men were hit in the heart and the head.

 _ **'Take their spears, those things have great durability. You can sell them for a few chunks of gold. Also their tails taste delicious.'**_ Dipper visibly cringed at the shadows final words. He doesn't even want know how they tasted as he summoned blue flames to burn the bodies of the dead monsters.

"Once again, we're in debt to you." Marmando said in a spur tone, not like it mattered. The human accepted the thanks given to him and let out a mischievous gin.

"You're always in debt to me, Prince." He takes the spears and places them into his dimensional pocket. "As fun as that was, I got to go before Mabel starts worrying."

"How is she, by the way?" The tan siren asked slightly hesitant. Dipper turned, an unamused expression on his face.

"Better. Say hi to your 'wife' for me." He left, this time using his portal. He wasn't in the mood to walk all the way back to the shack.

When he got there, Stan was outside, staring at the woods. Dipper raised a brow and slowly approached his gruncle. "Where's the fire?" He asked nonchalantly.

The elderly man was surprised at the sudden appearance of the boy, but played it cool as he cleared his throat and looked down at him. "So that's where you've been. Poindexter has been asking for you before he left with your twin. Skipping class again, I see."

Dipper scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, uh, I was trying out a new spell and stuff." His gruncle wasn't convinced by the looks on his face, he lets out an exasperated sigh before looking at the eyes taring down at him. "I already know what he was gonna teach us today and I skipped. Sometimes, Gruncle Ford can be boring." He admitted, getting a pat in the back after.

"I don't blame ya'. I've been stuck with him for more than 50 years now and half of what he says still lull me to sleep." Stan slightly nudges the boy towards the shack. "You haven't had breakfast yet, right? Mabel left you some pancakes on the table."

The brunette nods and enters the old wooden cottage turned Charm Shop. The kitchen still smelled of flour and butter despite already being around lunch time, the sun was in the middle of the sky after all. The once steamy pancakes were cooled. Dipper sat down in the chair and looked at his food. Pancakes were best hot, he snapped his fingers and steam arose from the cake.

_**'You waste mana in the most simplest of things'** _

"It's not like I'll run out of it, I'm a magnet remember." He pours maple syrup on to the food before grabbing the fork next to the plate and digging in.

The shadow arose from the floor and sat in front of his host. _**'Magnet is an appropriate word for it, I guess.'**_ Bill watches him, content with the sight.

Dipper enjoyed his Brunch, no minding how his companion was looking at him. He remembered how he first reacted to the dilated pupils staring at him, creeped and weirded out. After all, the rest of his body was made out of shadows and only his golden pupil seemed to glow when it's open.

The front door could be heard in the entire house as it was slammed open. Footsteps in the old wooden planks of the floor echoing as the older female came rushing towards her twin. Bill retreated back to his usual position, under the boy's feet before Mabel gave him a big hug. "Welcome home, Mabel." He greeted.

She groaned into his shoulder before raising her head to face him. "I can't believe you made me suffer through Gruncle Ford's lecture! I'm sick about hearing how Dangle weed can counter poison from a Tuscan or that Lizard men avoid magma flowers and that Multibears love berries from the peridot bushes."

"Actually it's Rustic bushes, not Peridot. Peridot bushes are like poison ivy, but worse. Also, Peridot Berries attract Spider women not Multibears." He corrected, earning a slap on the shoulder.

"Nerd." Mabel pulls a chair and sits next to him. "So anything happened with you?'

"Not much. Just reading the Journals again." Dipper looks around the area. "But I need you to come with me to the market, I wanna sell something."

Hazel eyes widened in excitement. "Deal, but you have to buy me that necklace I told you about!"

After debating a bit, the two came into an agreement. Dipper will buy the necklace as long as that was the only thing he would buy for her. Mabel tends to go into a shopping craze when she gets hold of money to spend. Which is why he agreed to only buy 1.

They had to ask for permission first though. But the older twin said she needed to get something from their room first so it had to be him to ask.

Dipper went to where he saw Stan standing before, surprised to see the elderly men squabbling about something.

"But they need to go! They won't be able to learn everything here." Ford exclaimed.

Standard growled back. "We'll still be the ones teaching them there! What's the difference?"

"Rumors have been going around, Lee. HE is coming."

Those words caught Stan's attention as he grabbed his twin's shoulders and shook then in disbelief. "It can't be, we took already killed that fucker already!"

Ford shakes his head. "Apparently not."

The two go silent and Dipper continuous to watch in the slightly opened door. But he got shoved forward as his twin pushed him. "Ready to go, Dipping Sauce!?"

Two pair of eyes turn see the children, a smile came of Ford's face while Stan looked like his grumpy self. "Where are you kids going?" He asked.

"We'll be going to town for a sec, Gruncle Stan. You don't mind, right?" Mabel does her well know. puppy eyes that no one could resist, well, except Dipper who rolled his eyes as the cliché actions of his sister.

"The shacks closed anyways. Knock yourselves out." He said before walking back inside the shack, leaving his twin outside.

Ford clears his throat, getting the attention of the two. "Stay safe, both of you." He adjusts his glasses with one hand before heading towards twins and giving them a pat in the head.

"We will, Gruncle Ford." They said in unison.

The elder man watches as the pair leaves in one of Dipper's portals. He turns back to the entrance of the shack and starts to look for Stanley. They need to talk after all. It's been 13 years since they took in the kids and taught them everything they know in regards to hunting. It's about time they send them to the academy. After all, what better time should they start learning more about monsters and demons than the time than when Demon King was rising once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This is only the first chap. Anyways, I've been wanting a fic about Familiars and Hunters so I had to write one.


End file.
